<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Queen Protects her King by JellicleCat10SG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804461">A Queen Protects her King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleCat10SG/pseuds/JellicleCat10SG'>JellicleCat10SG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Annabeth is a mob boss/crime lord, Dark Annabeth Chase, F/M, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Percy, Romance, percy knows but loves her anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleCat10SG/pseuds/JellicleCat10SG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth chase is a crime lord, her work is dirty and dark. Percy Jackson is her source of light and she loves him with everything she has. And if anyone were to ever hurt him she’d bury them in the ground.</p>
<p>Or Percy gets injured during a hit meant for annabeth, she angry, she get payback etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Queen Protects her King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soz new to this, would appreciate feedback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their were no words to describe how much she loved Percy Jackson. He had gone out of his way to setup a beautiful dinner for the two of them to celebrate their anniversary.</p>
<p>They’d been married for 2 years and together for another 2 before that and their relationship was going perfectly.</p>
<p>He looked perfect in his pristine black suit,  it had waves imprinted all across the material that she had gotten specially made and designed just for him.</p>
<p>She did admit to herself that despite the dirty and ugly side of her work she was glad her status as a Mob boss allowed her to spoil her husband. He was the greatest person she’d ever met, nobody she knew was as funny, nice, caring and charming as he was. </p>
<p>So far the night had been going wonderfully, they’d been left alone in the restaurant getting to enjoy a beautiful view of the harbour all to themselves.</p>
<p>The night ran its course and eventually they decided it was time to go home, as they left their table they were soon flanked by 2 large men with dark shades and equally dark suits. </p>
<p>Annabeth’s personal security detail, Frank and Beckendorf, Old friends who she had known her whole life.</p>
<p>She wasn’t stupid, in fact she was possibly one of the smartest people in her city. she had most of the city In her pocket but she still saw having protection as necessary, even if she could handle herself well enough on her own.</p>
<p>She was ripped from her thoughts as she made her way to her limo with her hand in Percy’s, their was the screeching of tires down the street. She turned and saw a van barreling down the street towards them with its door open, inside were 3 men carrying Automatic rifles aimed right at her. </p>
<p>Before she could react to the sounds of their guns firing Percy had jumped infront of her covering her body with his and threw them to the ground.</p>
<p>In the confusion she heard Frank and Beckandorf return fire standing over them protectively.</p>
<p>She quickly recovered from her daze and looked up at Percy who looked pale and had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. </p>
<p> Before she got the chance to ask if he was okay, he rolled of her with a groan and she sat up to see the most horrific sight she’s ever seen in her entire life.</p>
<p>Percy clutching his wet bloody chest.</p>
<p>A cold shiver ran down her back as she scrambled up to sit beside him, she felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at him.</p>
<p>“No. No no no no no... hey Percy look at me okay your going to be fine”</p>
<p>She saw him try as best he could to follow her instructions, but all she received was him whimpering.</p>
<p>“FRANK CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!!” She screamed over her shoulder in a panic</p>
<p>A rough hand was laid on her shoulder<br/>
“Already on its way boss, Beck took one of those bastards out and is searching his body for anything we can use to track them.”</p>
<p>She released a shaky sigh, and held Percys head in her hands as she trembled. hearing the booming sound of an Ambulance approaching.</p>
<p>To her annoyance she was denied access to see him. he had gone into surgery and despite her reputation and control over the hospital she was denied entry to see him till it was finished, to “ensure him a comfortable recovery”</p>
<p>What bull crap she thought but held her tongue.</p>
<p>She was outside his room pacing with the entire floor cleared of people except for her and her security, having gotten an extra set of men to come guard Percy and herself after the incident.</p>
<p>She talked in a confident voice and held herself straight as she demanded that her men find out who did this and bring them to her, while on the inside she was shaking like a leaf with worry over her beloveds condition.</p>
<p>“I want the men who did this brought to me, I want them to be dragged before me on their knees and after Im done with them I want them to be disposed of like the trash they are” she barked to her men.</p>
<p>“We got a lead boss but they may have fled the city by now” replied Frank</p>
<p>“I WANT ALL OUR CONTACTS USING WHATEVER THEY CAN TO HAVE THEM FOUND, DO NOT GIVE THEM THE CHANCE TO ESCAPE!!” She seethed back</p>
<p>To say she was furious was an understatement. She was used to people trying to get rid of her, from the police to other small gangs and rival crime families.<br/>
They could come after her all they liked she was smarter than them all and covered her tracks well, but when dealing with her they all needed to understand one rule and many for respect and for their safety and lives follow that rule.</p>
<p>Percy Jackson was off limits. </p>
<p>Anyone who knew she really was more than a simple “businesswoman” understood this. She had made it clear through both subtle and obvious means. </p>
<p>So the fact that this still happened despite this had her blood boiling. And if he were to die... she’d crack into a thousand pieces, she would burn and take the world down with her and burn it too.</p>
<p>Her thoughts and pacing were interrupted when franks phone rang, it’s ring echoing in the halls. </p>
<p>He raised it to his ear and answered<br/>
“Beck what have you got?” he locked eyes with her and nodded and then switched of his phone with an alright to beckendorf</p>
<p>“Boss, we got em. Barkeep at Sal’s spotted them, took his boys and spotted their van outside the club. The idiots didn’t seem to realise what they’d done or that we pay off the barkeep and had decided to celebrate their hit” Frank informed her.</p>
<p>“Have Beckendorf bring them to our Warehouse on the east side and clear the area, I’ll deal with them personally.” She replied calmly and marched towards Percy’s room.</p>
<p>She entered the room and pushed past the nurses and stood at her beloveds Bedside. She caressed his sleeping face and forced a smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon, my love. I know you probably wouldn’t agree with what I’m about to do. Your too forgiving for your own good. But I can’t let them hurt you again, once you wake up we will go away for a while. The Bahamas Maybe? You once said you loved the beaches there.”</p>
<p>With a kiss to his cheek and one last look she walked back out the door. She marched down the halls of the hospital to her car with a purpose she’d never felt before in her life. Her life had never felt this threatened before ever. </p>
<p>Percy was her source of happiness, he was her entire world and the fact that they nearly took that away from her. Her vision went red and she lost track of time as her car made its way to the warehouse. She knew one thing for certain, whoever was responsible for putting her husband in pain was about to suffer.</p>
<p>The only sounds that could be heard were the screeching made by the metal doors of the warehouse being opened and the clacking of her heels on the concreted ground.</p>
<p>She marched into the cold dusty warehouse, scanning the huge space as she made her way to the centre. She spotted 4 men being held by Beck and his best men in the centre of the warehouse. </p>
<p>“Thank you for picking up the trash beck,  bring them to me please” she softly said</p>
<p>The 4 men were shoved to the floor infront of her with their hands tied. She looked at each one of them with such disgust and loathing she was sure it radiated of her in waves.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cut the bullshit, you 4 tried to kill me and thanks to the gallant actions of my dear husband I’m still among the living” she said sternly staring at them with cold calculating eyes and folded arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t care that you tried to kill me I would’ve actually waved it off because you 4 are so far beneath me and my interests that you do not matter to me in the slightest.” </p>
<p>She saw the 2 of them on the right sigh In relief, they had misunderstood her. </p>
<p>“But.” </p>
<p>She couldn’t hide the fire in her eyes or the shaking of her fist as she spoke.</p>
<p>“You hurt my husband, you.. YOU DARE SHOOT MY BELOVED PERCY!!” She screamed in their pathetic faces.</p>
<p>“Please mr-s Chase we didn’t k-know he was with you. We didn’t mean too hurt him” the one in front of her replied.</p>
<p>She knelt down and pushed a sympathetic look onto her face as she looked him in the eye. “It’s okay I’m sure it was just an accident, these things happen” she smiled at his calmed expression and the relief swimming in his eyes.</p>
<p>She stood and without loosing eye contact gave Beckendorf a simple order.</p>
<p>“Kill him”</p>
<p>A second passed with his face morphing into a horrified expression, a gunshot ringing out and echoing in the empty warehouse and a body slumping to the ground.</p>
<p>“Now that we’ve established I’m not messing around I want to inform you 3 of this one simple fact so listen up.”</p>
<p>“Percy Jackson is mine, he is my entire world and if anyone ANYONE tries to take him away from me they will suffer the consequences. So tell me why I shouldn’t have you 3 killed right now ?” </p>
<p>She lowered her voice as she spoke and it cut through the air like sharp knives and raised a questioning eyebrow</p>
<p>2 of the 3 left fell to the floor completely and groveled at her feet, begging to be forgiven, promising to never go near him again. She had heard and seen this enough times in her life from other scum desperate to survive, so she turned to the one who had kept kneeling.</p>
<p>He looked at her defiantly and spoke<br/>
“If he associates himself with a monster like you, then he deserved to be shot.”</p>
<p>She was dumbfounded, it took her a couple seconds to compute what he had said, she heard Frank and Beckendorfs small gasps.</p>
<p>She walked up to him roughly grabbing his chin and lifting his head up to look at her and replied simply</p>
<p> “Percy is the nicest man on the planet and by some miracle somehow actually loves me as much as I love him.”</p>
<p>He deserves nothing but happiness, love and safety all of which I intend to give to him till the day I die.”</p>
<p>She studied him and curtly asked </p>
<p>“Have you ever played chess?”</p>
<p>“What?” He replied confused</p>
<p>“I said have you ever played chess?”</p>
<p>“Once or twice” </p>
<p>“Well let me make this simple then. Percy Jackson is my King, the most valuable piece on the board And I am his queen the most powerful piece on the board and I intend to sacrifice any of my other pieces to ensure he stays in the game”.</p>
<p>As she said this she nodded to a guard standing behind the defiant man, he began to approach holding a wire and she let go of his chin and turned back and walked to frank. </p>
<p>She asked for him to prepare for her departure and inform the hospital that she would be arriving shortly. </p>
<p>The sound of a man being choked to death radiated behind her</p>
<p>“Beckendorf please leave one of them alive to tell others of what happened here, this town needs to learn a new lesson feel free to choose whichever one you wish and kill the other.”</p>
<p>He nodded in response and walked past her.</p>
<p>she began to walk back the way she came back to the only real home she ever had, her husband.</p>
<p>Her King who she would Sacrifice the world to<br/>
protect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>